1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, which may be mounted on a cap or other headgear having a button located near the apex.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,654 and 5,070,546 disclose a system for mounting useful containers and decorative, novelty or distinguishing items may be attached to headgear to be conspicuously obvious without interference with other activities.